


Sense by Ineke

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's POV. Old material, written around about (and based around) the time of the TT Premieres. Basically...it's bad drabble after a few days without sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense by Ineke

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The boys belong to themselves. This is entirely fictional, and I make no money from it.**

 

 

 **Touch**  
Nobody sees it except me, Billy pulling Dom’s chair out for him. Opening his cab door, wiping the beer off his chin. Dom grunts. He whines. He snaps at Billy, tells him he worries too much. That he’s pedantic.  
Dom’s too fucking stupid to recognise a lover’s touch unless it hits him in the face.  
Literally.

 **Smell**  
A burned breakfast is always there in the morning, a feeble apology. The scent of it makes me uneasy, but I always stay to eat. To watch. To listen.  
Billy eats too fast, Dom says. It’s a useless criticism that’s said for the sake of power. Billy eats what’s put in front of him - full English Breakfast, cold toast, an old tyre.  
An obedient household pet with some scruffy blonde hair and a Versace suit.

 **Sight**  
Dominic’s eyes follow Billy wherever he goes. It’s a possessive thing. Billy says it isn’t that way, it’s a protective thing - Dom’s protecting him. But Billy doesn’t see what I see.  
I always see.

 **Taste**  
Dom makes sure he feeds Billy by hand at the Chinese restaurant. It’s not so much an act of romance as a pointed gesture of incompetence. When things get too deep, Dom stops to laugh at my expression. How wide my eyes are, how they glow like they never have before.  
I shrug.  
They kiss gently when they get up to leave. Dom makes it forceful, and Billy doesn’t shy away.  
I don’t blink.

 **Sound**  
I wake up to crying in the night. It startles me, but reassures me at the same time. It’s people sound, and I like people sound.  
I can hear breathing - raspy, uneven breathing, and then a soft English accent; soothing, calming. There is a whisper, and then there is silence.  
The crying means someone’s alive.  
The silence doesn’t.

Maybe it’s me.


End file.
